


[Podfic] have you heard

by Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ableist Language, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Finn is the Patron Saint of the Revolution, Fire, I Heard FN-2186 Was a Stormtrooper, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Propaganda, Revolution, Rumors, Stormtrooper Rebellion, The First Order Sucks, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "I heard FN-2187 was a Stormtrooper."Finn sparks a revolution.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] have you heard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have you heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798602) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



> Please make sure to heed the tags, especially for graphic violence

**Text:** [have you heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798602)

**Author:** [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "A Beginning Song" - The Decemberists

**Length:** 05:22:33

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20zip.zip) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Chapter 1  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%201.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 2  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%202.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 3  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%203.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 4  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%204.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 5  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%205.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 6  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%206.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 7  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%207.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

Chapter 8  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/have%20you%20heard%20chapter%208.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
